Hopin For a Lover
by Captain NutterButters
Summary: Hinata and Komeada play some video games. What could happen?


Hinada and Komada were just bein regular bros onese day playin there vidyo gamez.

Than, Komaida stood up and waz all leik, "We shoudl totes do sometang else that's funnere, we heva ben planking these games since parachute panties were in the fashion"

"Fine then, lets just go outside and play ball" Hinata sad with a sedative tone.

The too boyz went out the side to play with the baylles. Theyre bales of all sizes and shaypes. Komeeduh picked the bails that were the largestest for they symbolized his o wn set of peacheys.

After teh bois threw the balls around Hinata got hit in de head and screamed, "oHHH EEEY OWWEWWEWEWEWEWEW" and then he passed ouot adn theyn Komayda was all like "I wiyl help you frienend!" and Komanda rushed him into the hose.

Once they endered they housse Komaiyanaissa put some ice on Hondas head. Their was a BiG bunp and Komanza gave it a big kizz to maek it feel butter. Hinaday lüked like he had magor head damage.

"Ko-komeada?"

"Yeas?"

"I wa-want…"

"Whayt do ouy wante?"

"…y-you"

Komeanda was taken aback bye this statesment. "R-reely? Youd wante thate?"

"Definitely" Hinata said as he lifted his arem and grabbed Komeanderas crotch.

"oH MEY" Komainda exclambaculated.

Hinata immedeatly pulled hymn in for a passoneat maekeote. Hinata then looked don onto his frieonds'z pants and sawwed a HugE bonezer.

"Y-youre alr-ready hard?" Hinader asked.

"Nyo, thates just my lyunch" As Kumander pulls oot his $5 footlorng.

"Oh, then lets share it" Hinata sed as he rayzed the sand witch to his lipids.

The to yong meyn ayte one nd of he sahnd witch untiyl they gott to hte middle adn theyn the y kissied for lik a hour. Finally Hinada was alll likem, "You ready to take it to the next level?" and Konanners replied "Y-yes"

They started makkin and waklin at he same time towardes the next ryuum. Thehn they laid downon toppo peach other and waz grindin like thye were grindeing blake peppar, only thies peppar was HOTT. After tem bouyis were nice and hardeneded they wanted to takem eachoders pantses off creativelely, so theye eaet them off each odder asses like goatees.

"Mmmm your pants are Yumyjyumyuym just like my cummmy yummyu yuym" Hinader sadi like a goat mayn.

"ohh, ive nevear aectually cumemeyd befo" Kolaranda said quieeretly.

"We must fix this attt onecece!" Hinarda leaped up and reached into his pant pocket. "I only keep this for whene I reallye need it." He pulled out a baggie filled with crushed up Teddy Grahamhams, salt, and cinnamon. "It givese you the extra umnph! You neead when doin somebodye"

Hinata then proceeded tot taek off his pants to reveal his panties, they were mini bananana hammocks, and then laiyed down infrontn of the Komaudera. Komaudera then poured out the powder onto the Hinataers ass and lined it urp with his electroid. Mentally preparin himsehelgf, he snorted it all uhp quite quicklky.

"wHOAOOOAHOOHOHOHOOHOHOHOOHOOHOHOOHO YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHAHAHHAH" Komeayanza screamed. "I AM REAEEAAEADDDEEEEEE FORRR RTHE HEH DDDDDDDDDD"

"Now we are going straight ot peneatraeation becauses I can t n ohold it nany longerie" Hindanda said as he reached for a mysterious dark bottle on his dresser.

"WHWHAHATTTS INNNINN THTTHTHEERERERERERE?" Komachayda sharted.

"It some of the blood form gandamns hamstasrs, wee will be usinin it fur lubbibidube" Hinada said. "its a clouple days old, so hopefrully the bloord has curdleded into a nice gel"

Kobamnda openened up the lubbe iand shot some all over his lil' meada. It was dying his skin a dark maroon, but he donut care.

He shuffled up to Hinader an d slowly incheded in, Himandar lookin tense but still sayin, "Go-go on, I cyn take it"

Kodamnda started goin slow once he was iiyn, but graduarally pcidked upr the pesos. He was syoon pumpin hard and faste and was feelin great! He ahd naver done amaayne, only himself, whichc wase hadr to du.

The burstin point was nearina clownsin. He had somuchc feerlingn in him! "Hin-moan-adada cannnccan can cannn cna I g-go?"

"Of c-RRGH-ccourse you caann"

"I-aaRRFGHGHGHGHGHGHHGHGHGHHGHGHHGHGHGHE GHAGSEHDGFKASHCF IOUEHFKJNSDCKVAS;LFLCPOSDINJGOPSIJDFGJASPORGJSPOEG HSLDFNOGKMVOSDIJFGPOIVHESRGOIHSEGTEOIRGINJERIOGIAK LJDFNKLGSDKFLJGKJLVBGOIERGVOIPERGJVLKERMFVG" Komeanya screamed as he came his thick, creamy lucky juice into hinata. The only thing dough, was that he wasnot stopping! He couldn't stop spillin the jizzzz! He was starting to worry as Hinaderas stomach started swelling and he was screaming in payin.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH HOW DO I STOP" Komona shouted, growing thinner as hinata bluw up like a balllroon.

All of a sudden, Hinatas head shot off like a rocket, with a trail of pinkish jizz trailing behinind it.

Tsumiki waz jsut mindering hersealf as she bendt over tp pick erup a remote. She herd hte brake of a window stooped up to be shot straightet inte stomach with hinaderas cannon ball head. She died insterantly.

A week later it was Himayatas and Tsumiki's funeral. Evereey one was sad and craying like the smalllerest fo babbies. Excerpt Komeada, the only one whom will evar kno what happerend.

HOPE yall enjohyed it! Please wrote a revviow if youo enjohyed it!


End file.
